


Kaito's Precious Ice Creams

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Kaito's ice creams is only belongs to Kaito only...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Kaito's Precious Ice Creams

My ice creams is only mine only

Only i can have them

Not you

If you want ice creams

Then buy it yourself

Keep your hands away from my babies

Don't you dare to take it

Or i will hunt you down

And your life will be in unimaginable horror


End file.
